It's my Party and I'll Kill if I Want to
by Raen Raen Go Away
Summary: We all know Dan. But is there something behind the mask... Something... Human?
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

It's my Party and I'll Kill if I Want to

We all know Dan is a bad guy. I am a fangirl. He is hot. He does not reform or redeem. Prologue.

Dis: NOT OWNING.

...

I slammed against the stupid Thermos, throwing all of my weight into it. If I wasn't already certifiably cuckoo, the pitch black container would have done nicely. I may have been beaten, but_ I_ stil exist._ He_ still becomes me. I may have lost my pride, but his future is sealed.

Danny Fenton, the goody-two-shoes, still becomes me, the Devil.

All it takes is a Nasty Burger tub of sauce, who knew?

I've kind of given up on getting loose...for now. I _will_ get out, I _will_ destroy Valerie, and I _will_ exist. I sat on the side, my head resting on my knee, thinking. If that pathetic_ baby_ had prevented the explosion, I wouldn't exist.

And yet I do. So the baby couldn't have...Could he?


	2. Chapter 2: Dan's Back

I stood up and walked around, thinking, pondering, you know, the usual when you're an insane psychopath.

I needed Vlad _and_ Danny to secure my existence. But Vlad was in space...Wasn't he? Hmm...I'll investigate in the matter later.

An idea hit me. The lid! The lid was the weakest spot! I aimed toward the lid of the Thermos, my only chance at freedom, and wailed. My Ghostly Wail.

The lid weakened, I punched it, nearly breaking my fingers, and smirked, my forked tongue curling around my fanged teeth, as it popped off with a creak.

"Clockwork! The Demon has been let loose!" the Observants yelled. I scrammed. I hightailed it out of there faster than I could fly, and that is_ pretty damn fast_. I conjured up a portal, spiraling my way down, nearly throwing up, until finally, with a vile taste in my mouth, I landed on the harsh, unforgiving cement.

I brushed off my suit and looked around. Nasty Burger...Still _standing_? NO! That means...Gah! That idiotic, pathetic punk, a _baby_, defeated me. A _baby_ managed to save his family in the face of certain doom. A kid who acted like a two-year-old...I was actually pretty impressed. Hmph. Just have to try harder, blow his secret, and waste him, now that I existed out of time, apparently. I smiled around at Amity Park. So clueless...So innocent...So unknowing...I'd have to change that, now wouldn't I?

My existence is secure, no matter what. So now I could destroy my humanity, at least, leave him within an inch of his pathetic, spineless life.

Or at least I thought I could.

I found Sam riding to FentonWorks on her scooter, and my cold, black, souless heart melted. I know...I know...But I'd liked her since pre-school!

I stomped my foot childishly. Damn Danny-side...

I would rule.


	3. Chapter 3: PreK Crush

I flew off, finding Valerie, as always, shooting at my younger self, and my younger self flying by in a blur, trying to avoid having his ass handed to him by a girl.

I smiled. They would find out in good time...

I smirked slightly, a twisted idea forming in my head. If I could destroy Valerie, here in the past...Then one more teensy little thorn in my side would be gone, right? I shot a weak ectoblast at my younger self, not killing him, not here, not now, not yet. He was caught off-guard and fell, still dodging the many lasers shot at his ass. He finally turned intangible, to avoid being splattered. I snapped and rested my head on my hand boredly. The Fright Knight and Nocturne appeared. I pointed to my younger self's staring mug.

Nocturne smiled and nodded. "Yes, master," he said. "Sleepwalkers, form!"

The sleepwalkers surrounded the baby and sprinkled sleep powder on him, rendering him vulnerable. Sam, who surprised me by tackling me to the ground and shocking me with the Plasmius Maximus, rendering_ me_ helpless, walked up to Danny and kissed him. He had the helmet on, and Sam got shocked, but, with tears running down her cheeks like an anime character, she managed to wake him up.

When Danny saw me, his eyes filled with fear and anger. Fear of going cuckoo and destroying half the country, and anger at me endangering Sam. Oh, please. If I had my way she'd be mine.

I snickered as Danny realized he was kissing Sam. He blushed and continued the kiss, until realizing that the helmet was on. Sam stopped the kiss to breathe, and I noticed that Danny's eyes looked as if he had been crying. A nightmare, perhaps...?

Sam growled and grabbed the double-sided Fenton Lightsaber. I smirked as my powers returned. But I refused to hurt Sam. Danny, Vlad,_ maybe_ Dani, but NOT Sam. I only tried to kill her off_ once_ and you just can't let it go can you?

I clicked my tongue and shot an ectoblast at her. It hit the lightsaber and ricocheted off, hitting Danny in the head.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled. She was still in love with a pathetic brat, a _baby_...?

No matter. She'd be mine anyway. And NO I am not as obsessive as Vlad is. Certifiably insane, maybe, but not obsessive. And I didn't throw temper tantrums to get what I wanted either. Well, if I was still Danny, I would, but my Vlad-side...?

SHE IS MINE.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

"Good morning, class. We'll be studying fears today."

Crap. The one subject I knew far too well.

"Let's begin with you, Ms. Darcey."

Annabelle Darcey slumped down in her seat. "I don't wanna..."

"Fine. Mr. Fenton?" the teacher called on me.

I blushed and looked down. "Er...fear of insanity."

"What?"

"I said, 'fear of insanity.'" I repeated.

"Okay...?"

"Yes, I'm afraid of going insane. Happy?" I snapped.

"..."

I sighed and put my head on the desk. I was NOT going to sleep in school. Well...I would've before...

*nobody's POV*

Looking across the aisle, Sam saw Danny with his head on the desk. _Let the boy sleep_, a voice in her head told her. She saw Danny shaking and put her hand on his back, trying to calm him down. His shaking lessened, but only slightly.

"No, Dan, please..." Danny muttered. Sam took her hand away and focused on the teacher, wondering how the hell she was supposed to help Danny. Clockwork, maybe? Nah, he'd just make it worse. Wait...Sam realized that to find out how to help him, she'd have to listen to him muttering, seemingly incoherently.

Something about Dan...?

Danny suddenly broke into tears.


End file.
